Magical Girl Universe
The Magical Girl Universe is the 9th Universe. True to its name, it houses the worlds of Usagi Tsukino and her sailor scouts as well as the larger Magical Girl team, Pretty Cure. Its color god is Pink aka Madoka Kaname. But even with so many magical girl teams and single girls, there are some who receive magic powers that seem to move to new hosts if their current ones die. List of Magic Powers To hear the voices of anyone under distress. To never miss a shot with shurikens. To alter the mass and size of his sword at will. To have a broomstick that can travel at breakneck speeds. To see all kinds of places using magical glasses. To change an object in their hands to something else. To manipulate stars from their wand. To move sheep painted in pastel. To bend straight objects. Can transform the lower half of their body into different animals. To cause someone to be love-drunk when shot with their bow. To hear the voices of the dead. To know opponent’s ability using magical goggles. To assimilate and go anywhere with the wind. To pull out the opponent's manual. To show the truth with a magical pen. To talk to a magical puppet. To use the protean magical yo-yo. To act like the ground is water. To use a magical iron fan. To make clone of themselves To create a space that only holds two people with magical khakkhara. To display the image of chosen opponent in crystal ball. To master any tool instantly. To make it that there is no death of a person. To use magical gloves to change the time flow. To act freely in cyberspace. Can create really delicious food. To use a magical wheelchair that runs at a very fast speed. To power up machines by modifying them. To change the weights of objects. To enter other people's dreams. To magically enhance any weapon they use. To obtain a random futuristic tool from their backpack once per day. To enhance a person's physical capabilities. To create walls of any form, depending on the terrain. To control sound waves. To fight with four big black wings. To use all kinds of magic spells and rituals. To have extremely sharp sense. To adjust the appearance with magical coordination. To bloom all kinds of magical flowers on their head. To freely change colors. To talk to buildings. To teleport using gems. To become extremely large. Can manipulate dolls with their thoughts. Can make friends with any animal. Can trap things inside paper talismans. Can block any attack with their magical suit. Can shoot lethal Daisy Beams. To manipulate opponent's sense of distance. To befriend anyone. To tell believable lies. To give commands to anyone. Regenerate any damage taken. To quickly create a hole on any surfaces. To pass through anything like liquid. To shapeshift into any non-living object. To shapeshift into any living being. To change the mood of surrounding people. To cut everything that is in their vision. To summon a very cool pirate ship. To replace a hidden object with another hidden object. To freely manipulate ribbons. To make promises that must be kept. To make a rainbow bridge. To create real notes using her magical guitar. To brainwash the mind of any person they stab the magical sword with. To make whatever they touches become tattered. To send an object back to its owner To fight the enemy with water power To fight the enemy with ice power To freely change what’s shown in a mirror To fight the enemy with earth power To fight the enemy with fire powers To fight the enemy with wind power To sew anything with magical needle and thread To make mysterious bubbles To be able to see who will die the earliest To change their blood into any kind of liquid To catch everything with a magical umbrella To ignore rude opponents To change their ability based on suits and numbers To amaze people with magical street performance To speak to others in their heads To nullify enemy’s magic with their magical handcuffs To make someone lucky for a while To see the contents of sealed things To become stronger after receiving more attack To change a person’s mood with magical candy To move shadows as if real To freely move coins To use a magical afro To generate onion's smell Category:Universes